This Isn't Goodbye
by QuietHollow
Summary: Jesika is just trying to find a job that will pays the bills. What if she lands a job that she didn't sign up for?
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of trying to find a job and going into interviews, I walked to the free local gym for a swim and after a few laps in the pool, I took my clothes and walked back to my one roomed apartment. I sighed, kicking off my shoes, and closing the door behind me. Walking into the kitchen, I looked into the freezer for some food, only to find much of nothing. Then I headed to my bedroom to get ready to blow off some steam at a club down the street called The Groove. Peering into my closet I quickly grabbed a metallic loose classy shirt with a plain black miniskirt with some black kitten heels. While in the bathroom, I fixed up my hair, making sure that there were no loose strands and put some basic make-up to go with my outfit.

Looking at the time, I quickly grabbed my purse and headed out the door, making my way towards my destination, The Groove. I was soon standing at the entrance of the club, my heart racing from excitement and the music that could be heard from inside. I walked towards the front door, only to be stopped by a bouncer, wanting to see my ID. I quickly drugged out my ID and stuck it in the bouncers face with a smirk and he then stepped out of my way letting me through. First thing was first, I went straight to the bar to order some alcoholic type drink that would calm my nerves.

I ordered myself a shot of whiskey and drank it down quickly to wake myself up a bit. I then headed towards the crowded dance floor, pushing myself through people until I reached somewhere close to the center of the floor. I then closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts of any worry, feeling completely relaxed I listened to the beat of the song. I then began to sway my hips to the beat of the music, smirking a little when someone tried sneaking their way up behind me and grabbing my hips to rub against their body.

Before I could turn try to push the guy off, he leaned down to my ear and said "Do you mind if I dance with you?" in a mysterious voice. I simply just nodded, and continued on dancing. What would one dance hurt anyways, I just thought.

"My name is Briyan. What is yours?" He asked, halfway through the song.

"Jesika." I said in a hushed tone, not sure if he heard me or not. I just continued on dancing until the song was over. Then I opened my eyes, and turned around to find no one standing behind me. I shrugged to myself, not really caring too much. I then made my way back to the bar for five more shots of whiskey and then leaving to make my way back to my shaggy apartment. I was walking down the street, heading away from all the club and city lights that normally brighten everything and heading towards the outskirts of the city, where there is hardly any light.

I was walking past a dark alley way, when I was pulled back into it by a black dirty hand. I was then shoved against a wall and an overweight man forced himself on top of me so I was left for little way for me to breathe. I started to scream, but before I could produce a sound a hand covered my mouth and a knife put to my neck.

"Wha' do we hav' ere'? A lil' girl who got herself a lil' lost maybe'?" He said, with a laugh. I nearly wanted to throw up, people like him made me sick to my stomach. The alcohol on his breath could be smelled a mile away. I did what any normal girl who would try and get away would do; I kneed him in one of his most sensitive places and tried my best to run. Let's say, that didn't work very well, it actually more or less pissed him off more. He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me back against the wall.

"Tryin' to run away from me now? I'll show ye' to run away from me." He said, as he smacked me full force across the face. Still having a hold of my hair, which by now had fallen out of the bun I had it in, he punched my face a couple times before he let me fall to the ground. I could feel the blood pouring out of my mouth. I tried dragging myself away from him but then he got on top of me.

"Where are ye' goin'? I'm not done with ye' yet." He sneered, I did what he least expected, I spit in his face, which landed me a punch to the stomach.

"Fuck you." I replied with so much hatred in my voice, I was ready to give up. I could see him grin evilly and then he grabbed a tight hold of my neck, crushing my airway so I couldn't breathe. I started choking and tried to claw his hands away from my neck. I fought against my vision going black, I could hardly see anything and all I could hear was a high pitched screeching sound. My vision was getting darker and darker by the moment, and I felt that I was getting weaker.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, tears flowing freely from them. I passed out from lack of oxygen, but before I did I felt that a great weight had been taken off of me and that I was flying. For once, I felt oddly at peace with the world.

Hey! Please read and review some of my stories.. not much has changed, but I am currently writting the next chapter for each one. :) Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a hiss escaping from my lips. My head was pounding and the sun coming in through my window didn't help much. I looked around to see that I was in my own apartment. I struggled to rack my brain as to what I did last night, bringing me more pain than what was worth. I sat up slowly looking around to find a glass of water with some aspirin sitting on my night stand.

I eagerly took the pills and gulped down the water with it, my throat feeling less scratchy afterwards. Looking around, I saw a flash of white parchment on the corner beside where the glass was. I grabbed it and unfolded it and was awed when it was a note.

_Jesika_

_Here is some water and some aspirin for the headache I am sure you will have when waking up. Try and get some rest. I bought some groceries for your fridge, seeing as there wasn't much there. This isn't goodbye._

Flipping over the note, I noticed that there wasn't a signature. How odd, I thought to myself. The thought of food made my stomach growl loudly. I hardly was able to keep food on the table for myself, seeing as I was currently looking for a new job. I slowly slipped off my bed and walked into the small kitchen and opened the fridge.

I was amazed at how much was actually in there. It was full of yogurt, salads, and a variety of different types of meals that would make anyone happy. I grabbed a strawberry yogurt and a spoon out of one of the few drawers.

I sat back down on my bed, looking over the note again and again. Finishing up the yogurt, I set the note aside. Realizing that I was still in the clothes from the club last night I went and picked up some dressy clothes and headed to my bathroom.

I took off my rather sticky feeling clothes and turned on the water for a shower, making sure to keep it mildly hot. I then took a look at myself in the mirror, almost shocked to see bruises. I had almost forgotten about last night.

I had a few bruises under one of my eyes and a few smaller ones on my cheeks. I touched them slightly and winced in pain. I ran a hand through my hair and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water beat a rhythm in my back. I took some of my vanilla cherry body wash in my hands and scrubbed my body, being especially careful of the bruises.

I then took special care to my hair by washing it with some Paul Mitchell shampoo and conditioner. Rising it out thoroughly, I turned off the water. I stood in the shower, watching the water beads roll down my body before hitting the floor.

Stepping out, I grabbed one of the few towels hanging up and wrapped it around myself. I wiped off the fog off the mirror and looked at my reflection again. I dried myself off and switched my towel for my clothes. After slipping them on, I grabbed my small make-up bag from under the bathroom since.

By now the fog had disappeared, and I slowly applied some cover up and some foundation in hopes that it would lighten up the bruising.

I put everything back and went into my room to grab my things before heading out. I needed to find a job and I couldn't let last nights fiasco get me down. I headed out of my grungy apartment building and headed to the better part of town.

I grabbed a newspaper from one of the many stores in town and flipped to the classified section, looking at all the job offerings available. One job in particular caught my eye.

_Secretary Needed.  
No Experience Required.  
For more information call the number below._

I looked for the number on the ad and it wasn't there. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I then saw a small line coming out of the side of the ad and leading down the bottom of the page. The line was faint, only noticeable in hardly any sunlight. At the bottom of the page was a number written in black ink.

I rummaged my pockets for change and continued walking in search of a phone booth. I soon found one and slipped all my change from my pocket into the phone and called the number from the bottom of the paper.

"Hello?"answered a husky voice.

"Um, my name is Jesika and I am calling to inquiring about the secretary job that was put in today's paper." I answered quickly. I heard a whole bunch of shuffling and mumbling in the background before the voice finally answered me.

"Jesika, please come to the warehouse on Grigson Drive at precisely four pm tomorrow." The voice replied.

"Thank you. I'll make sure not to disappoint you." I replied quickly and then hung the phone up. A small smile came to my lips. Maybe I would finally get a job and move out of my miserable apartment.

I turned and walked the way I came, watching people around me. Many of them had no clue of life's hardships. None of them understood what it was like to have no food and struggle for cash. I smiled to myself, life was indeed a bitch.

I headed back to my apartment and made me some food before taking a nap. Tomorrow at four I would be on my way to being someone. I sat my head against my pillow and read over the note left on my nightstand. This isn't goodbye, I sat in wonder of what that might mean. I sighed and put that thought behind me and laid down. As soon as I laid my head on my pillow I fell asleep.


End file.
